


In the Closet

by Song_of_Faerghus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brief mention of homophobia, I wrote this in either grade ten or eleven, LGBTQ Themes, Poetry, and it got second place in a writing contest at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Song_of_Faerghus/pseuds/Song_of_Faerghus
Summary: A poem I wrote while in high school as a way of getting emotions on the page. I ended up submitting it to a writing contest my school had.
Kudos: 1





	In the Closet

Breathe in, breathe out. 

Everything will be okay.

They’ll accept me, won’t they?

Breathe in, breathe out. 

Everything will be okay.

I whisper these words to myself.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Everything will be okay.

How will they react when I tell them?

Breathe in, breathe out.

Everything will be okay.

I can’t help but wonder.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Everything will be okay.

I fear how others will treat me.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Everything will be okay.

I’ve heard the jokes they make.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Everything will be okay.

I’ve felt the vibe they give off.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Everything will be okay.

How can I be myself around them?

Breathe in, breathe out.

Everything will be okay.

My friends and family love me just the same.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Everything will be okay.

Those who would hurt me for this don’t matter.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Everything will be okay.

To those who are still in the closet.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Everything will be okay.

I have been where you are.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Everything will be okay.

I know it hurts.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Everything will be okay.

I know the fear.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Everything will be okay.

I am here for you.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Everything will be okay.

I promise that things will get better.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Everything will be okay.


End file.
